


Brokenwood Fashion Police

by figbash



Series: Pana Hema Taylor [1]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Chibi, Clothing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Full Color, Gen, Humor, Meta, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we talk about dem shorts, Jared? I really need to talk about dem shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokenwood Fashion Police

  


**Author's Note:**

> As a Parsons graduate, it is my solemn duty to conduct this highly complex and scientific fashion analysis ;)
> 
> Kudos to PanaBear for being adorable with this character! I look forward to his many and varied adventures. hehe


End file.
